


Enchanted

by mintchocojw



Series: Enchanted [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Cute Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaehyun calls jungwoo baby a little more than he should, kind of possesive bf!Jh, smexy time of an SNS AU, the author is embarassed for them, they're in l word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocojw/pseuds/mintchocojw
Summary: ... whatever happened to Jaehyun and Jungwoo sleeping in one room after the spin-the-bottle game( this is a part of my SNS AU: Enchanted aka the one-night stand > pretending strangers > lovers jaewoo au )
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Enchanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Enchanted

Jungwoo took a deep breath, entering the room, feeling the burst of cold air after taking a hot shower, making him shudder. He slowly walked in, noticing Jaehyun, looking almost as fresh out the shower as him, sitting on the bed.

The purplish-haired guy was simply wearing a white shirt and a red checkered pajama ㅡ and yet, he's a sight to behold. Or maybe he is just utterly whipped for him. Jungwoo caught himself in a daydream of kissing Jaehyun’s side-profile with his eyes, secretly watching the guy who was busy organizing something from the mini drawer of the bedside table. 

He decided to take some steps towards him. He halted at the edge of the bed, taking out the towel wrapped around his head as soon as he felt that it did dry his orange hair enough. He was left with nothing but a silky, robe, wearing only his favorite boxer briefs underneath. 

Jungwoo sat down swiftly on the bed, making a few decent distances from the guy, not wanting to disturb him from what he's doing but the feeble noise that the mattress unintentionally compelled once he sat down made Jaehyun turnaround and feel his presence. 

Soft gaze instantly fixed on the younger, Jaehyun murmured, "Hey." He smiled, showing his attractive dimples. "How long have you been there? I didn't notice when you came in." 

"It's because you're always insensible when you're focusing." Jungwoo said simply, a fond smile threatening to break out of his face, then he snorted. "What were you doing?"

"I-I was fixing something." Jaehyun frantically replied, his stare at Jungwoo was relatively unusual like there's an underlying meaning to it. "Maybe later, you'll know.” He smirked.

Jungwoo lifted his eyebrows at the guy's remarks. It got him curious so he pleaded, "What is it? Tell me now."

Jaehyun snickered, "Come here, first." He patted the spot beside him, kind of a gesture for Jungwoo to sit closer to him. The younger followed him like a diligent child. Jungwoo closed the then-existing gap between them and found himself in a position where he’s face-to-face with the dimpled guy.

From his vision, he can clearly see the guy’s gaze for him shifting from soft to a cautious one, until the expression on his face was almost unreadable. And then there was an unknown tension in the air between them paired up with an awkward silence.

"U-hh you've got something to say?" Jungwoo tried to probe, eyes fixed on the guy who was looking downwards as if he's reluctant and unsure on what to tell him.

Jaehyun scrunched his nose before he confirmed, "Yeah, actually. I do have something to tell you."

Jungwoo saw it coming so he tried to make a good guess on what could it be, "It's about what happened in the Spin-The-Bottle game earlier, isn't it? I'm really sorry about that."

Jaehyun nodded slowly, "Yeah, about that… You have nothing to apologize for." He said cooly. He took Jungwoo's right hand into his, interlocking their fingers.

"You were upset though." Jungwoo grumbled with a pout.

"Truthfully, yes. Not to you, though. You have no control of what happened, you have no control of his thoughts. I bet you didn’t see the kiss coming either. So don’t blame yourself." Jaehyun insisted, eyes staring on their interlocked fingers on his thigh.

"But... I could have prevented it if only I drank that hard alcohol. Maybe, it was better to vomit that almost poisonous drink than be kissed by someone else." Jungwoo slowly muttered, slightly feeling the guilt after thinking through the situation that happened earlier.

"It's done baby, let's just try to forget it. Unless, you actually liked the kiss?" Jaehyun bit his lips as he tried to ask with a lighter tone of his voice. He meant it as a joke but he felt his heart twists fearfully while waiting for Jungwoo's reply. He felt the younger later removing his hand from his hold.

With a mouth slightly open, Jungwoo scoffed. "How dare you even think of me liking that kiss when I pushed him almost instantly when our lips touched?!" His voice was a little louder than his normal one. He felt offended. 

Jaehyun was shock with the sudden outburst of the younger. He was meaning to ask him in a light, joking manner but Jungwoo took it differently, seriously.

"No, no. Sorry. It's not like that baby. I got it. So, you didn't like the kiss" Jaehyun quickly said, his words were more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I don't! I can't even imagine myself kissing anyone but you." Jungwoo retorted, face flushed from the anger and then later from the embarassment after realizing what he just said. He had this feeling of wanting to be swallowed by the ground.

"You can't imagine yourself kissing anyone but me, huh" Jaehyun repeated, sly smirk starting to form on his handsome face. Jungwoo looked downwards, feeling a little shy.

Jaehyun suddenly pulled Jungwoo by the waist, positioning him between his legs. He lifted his chin and noticed the startled yet sparkling eyes of the younger and the pretty, redness of his cheeks. Jaehyun thought no one could ever be as beautiful as the guy in front of him. 

His eyes darted to Jungwoo's pinkish plush lips, as he muttered slowly,  
“I do not want to imagine nor see you be kissed by anyone else but me, either." 

He continued to speak, voice low and husky and dripping with need, "I want this all for me” He breathed, putting his thumb on the younger's soft lips, brushing against them. “I want you all for me." 

Jungwoo felt the hotness in his cheeks, he must be blushing furiously. Then he answered slowly but surely, “ You know you can have all of me. I'm all yours."

"That's right. You're mine." Jaehyun declared shortly. Fond stare and a delicate smile plastered on his face, he leaned forward to meet Jungwoo's lips, closing the mere gap between them. He sighed in content, arms securely wrapped around the younger's waist. 

They kissed slowly, tentatively. Jungwoo lulled his head to the side and Jaehyun deepened the kiss, pressing the younger to lie down on the mattress.

And then, their kiss got more heated with time as Jaehyun passionately nibbled at Jungwoo's lower lip, making the younger sigh. Jungwoo opened his mouth more, giving Jaehyun's tongue permission to slip past his lips. 

Their tongues move expertly, making each other shudder with pleasure. Jaehyun bit down on Jungwoo's lip, pushing it in between his teeth, tearing a moan out of Jungwoo's mouth.

“Ah-hm, do you wanna go all out?,” Jungwoo whispered against the older's lips when they momentarily parted to breathe. 

“Yes, but only if you want to. I have things with me to prepare you. I've bought a bottle of lube, a condom and some more things earlier,” Jaehyun stated, as a matter of factly.

Jungwoo suppressed a laugh then felt the hotness in cheeks again. "Wait. You're ready, huh. Was that what you're organizing earlier? Were you really expecting to fuck me on the last day?" Jungwoo teased, tugging Jaehyun's hair lightly, catching the guy off guard. Jungwoo bit and suck his neck michievously, leaving a hickey in there.

Jaehyun just watched Jungwoo amusedly and sheepishly smiled, "Well… yeah- no, I just thought about it earlier. If you do not want to go all the way though, we can just continue making out or doing whatever you want before we sleep." 

"No! I want to do it. I want to have sex with you." Jungwoo quickly countered. "But it has been a year for me, I've never been with anyone since you. I don't want you to be disappointed with my inexperienced self" He added warily.

"It's not like I got disappointed the first time we did it. You were amazing then. And I'm always here to guide and lead you. No worries." Jaehyun reassured, hands gently brushing over the younger's cheek. "Just tell me when you do not feel good or if you want me to stop, how’s that sound?” 

"Good. I’m okay with that, I trust you my whole life, anyway,” Jungwoo playfully said, although he half-meant it. For some unknown reason, his heart fully trusts the guy ever since the first time he met him.

"You trust yourself, then" Jaehyun gave him a short peck, smiling at the younger, tenderly.

"What?" Jungwoo asked, eyebrows furrowed confusely.

"You're my life." Jaehyun whispered and nibbled on his ear.

“Hah. I didn't expect you to be this sappy, but it’s cute. I think I do like this side of you. I like it, I like you. I like you so much." Jungwoo whispered back, continuous confession naturally spilling out his mouth.

“I like you so much, too." Jaehyun repeated, smiling and capturing Jungwoo's lips with his once again.  
He's still the one taking the lead, deepening the kiss, twirling his tongue inside the younger's mouth, making Jungwoo whimpered.

The shift in the air could be felt as arousal and desperation were gradually taking control of them. Jungwoo gasped when Jaehyun's hands moved from his back to his ass, squeezing the flesh, and Jungwoo unintentionally grinded over his crotch making both of them moan. 

Jungwoo then untangled his robe, leaving him in nothing but his underwear that he also took off later on. Jaehyun was the same, he stripped himself in no time, sliding his pajama down and discarding his shirt on the floor.

Jaehyun glanced at Jungwoo with admiration. The younger suddenly felt shy, thinking he doesn’t have abs as ripped as the older, who had a perfectly six-packed ones. He had abs too but they’re not so visible anymore since he had stopped working out few months ago.

"Just lay down and relax, baby,” Jungwoo heard Jaehyun mumbled, the dimpled guy grabbed the lube they had sitting on the bedside table next to some condoms, a towel and a bottled of water. 

"I'll start preparing and touching you now. Is that okay?” Jaehyun confirmed.

“Hmm,” Jungwoo hummed, closing his eyes. Jaehyun smiled to himself as he found the orange haired guy adorable, noticing that he looked like he was just ready to get pampered.

He drizzled some of the lubricant on his palm, putting the small bottle away before closing his hand around Jungwoo's dick. He loved how perfectly it fits into his hand, he noticed how it was bigger than seeing it the last time.

"How do you feel?" Jaehyun asked, slowly moving his other hand to his own crotch where he pressed his palm against his cock. The friction alone and the sight of Jungwoo in front of him were enough to keep him sane.

"G-good,” Jungwoo mumbled back, small noises escaping him here and there, “What about you?”

“It feels good too,” Jaehyun replied easily, trying to keep his composure. He stared at the younger who was prettily sprawled over the mastress ㅡ the sight alone was making Jaehyun feel aroused. “You're so pretty and hot.”

"Speak for yourself. You're so hot. You get me so hot everytime I see you. And I can’t wait to feel your huge, sexy thing, inside me again." Jungwoo retorted, eyes darting on Jaehyun's cock full-on display on top of him.

"You have such a pretty, dirty mouth." Jaehyun let out a soft laugh. "Wait a little more, my baby. I need to prepare you well. I don't want you to get hurt. I promise to only make you feel good tonight." Jaehyun told the younger sincerely. 

When he felt that Jungwoo got properly erect in his fist, he decided to open the lube bottle back up, a bit sloppy with just one hand, and pouring a little bit on the crease of where Jungwoo's thigh met his crotch.

He then dragged two fingers through the small puddle of lube, guiding it downwards to the younger's ass.

“Still feeling good?” Jaehyun asked Jungwoo seriously, rubbing the lube between his asscheeks.  
“Yeah,” Jungwoo breathed out, voice a little strained as his dick was now painfully hard, still being held by Jaehyun’s hand.

Few moments later, Jaehyun felt that he has pushed his two fingers fully onto Jungwoo’s tight hole. He added another finger after making sure that the younger was stretched out enough. Jungwoo slightly winced and mumbled, "Slowly, please" 

Jaehyun did go slow in pushing his fingers, as he felt the younger relaxed around them. He paused, only to kiss Jungwoo’s thighs a few times before managing to push all his three fingers on all the way. 

“Jae,” Jungwoo mumbled and Jaehyun head quickly went up in order to look at Jungwoo, taking in his expression, “I think I’m ready to take you... You can put it in.”

"If you're sure and if you're ready, okay then,” Jaehyun mumbled back, wiping his fingers on the towel next to him before going back another time to the lube, clumsily squirting some into the very hand he was holding the bottle with. Some of it dripped down his wrist to his forearm, but he didn't really care.

The thought of being inside Jungwoo again was way too exciting for him. He grabbed a condom, ripping it open fast before rolling it onto his dick. Jaehyun grabbed his hard dick to align it properly on Jungwoo's hole before pushing it inside.

“Baby, you're still so tight. Are you sure you’ll be okay?" Jaehyun breathed.

Jungwoo had his eyes shut, busy feeling the pleasure so he was a little late to answer. "Yeah. It’s uhh-it’s okay, you can move." His words were half-muttered and half-moaned.

With the younger’s permission, Jaehyun lifted Jungwoo's legs up, resting them on his broad shoulder as he started moving in and out of him. 

“Shit, fuck!” Jungwoo cursed loudly as he moaned. He got his legs wrapped around the dimpled guy, back burning against the soft mattress as he moved along with Jaehyun's strong thrusts.

The air around them was getting thicker and warmer as Jaehyun continued thrusting into Jungwoo, increasing his speed gradually. Jungwoo screamed out loud when Jaehyun finally found his prostate, begging him to hit that spot continuously. 

"Y-yes. Fuck, right there! There!” He yelled out in pleasure. If he could be heard by the people next to their room, he didn't bother to think about it anymore. 

He could care less ㅡ especially when Jaehyun continued to abuse the spot that feels so heavenly to him. He felt his walls tightened around him. Jungwoo was unable to keep his soft yet loud moans spilling from his mouth.

Jaehyun silenced him with a searing kiss. The younger’s moans were muffled by his lips against his. The dimpled guy breathed, "Are you close, baby? You cumming?"

Jungwoo felt lightheaded from the pleasure. He barely heard Jaehyun. "H-hmm, Y-yeah... I-I think I-I'm cumming soon. Cum with me, Jae" Jungwoo moaned a whine as his reply. 

And then, it took a few more thrusts before they came almost at the same time, Jungwoo onto both of their chests and Jaehyun spilling his cum inside him.

Jaehyun continued giving slow thrusts to ride himself out of his orgasm before he pulled out his cock and fell beside the younger, panting. Jungwoo whined at the loss, feeling the cum dripping down his leg. 

He immediately rolled over to hug the older, kissing his shoulder and resting his chin in there. They stayed still in that position for a few minutes before Jungwoo felt a kiss on top of his head.

“Come on, let’s clean up and eat. You must be hungry by now.” Jaehyun said, pulling Jungwoo up. 

The younger smiled cheekily, “You know me so well.” 

They spent the next hour cleaning each other, making out some more and then eating the snacks Jaehyun brought from the 24/7 convenience store from the first floor, before finally going back to bed to sleep ㅡ happily tangled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here on AO3 and I'm sorry if it's this one LMAOOO i sucked at writing smut, i got secondhand embarassment after writing and reading this. Lol. Sorry if there were errors, I hope this didn't turn out that bad. If you read this and you're leaving a kudos/comment, I'll appreciate it alot.:D
> 
> Link to the au here: https://twitter.com/jaeforwoo/status/1359527190015057921?s=21
> 
> I'll try to post the prologue of the SNS AU here on AO3 as well, I just don't know when. Lol  
> And of course, that childhood! jaewoo fic that won't get out of my head. I hope I can start working on it soon.
> 
> See you next time! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
